


Knives and nails could break bones too.

by Lyallwolfart



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Gore, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Stabbing, Pain, Stabbing, Toothless Is A Cat, hiccup!whump, whumpcup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/pseuds/Lyallwolfart
Summary: Hiccup's a pretty prone accident boy, he gotten into plenty of trouble in his life, sometimes a good old stab cant be avoided and Hiccups friends are just as guilty. Read as hiccup is stabbed different ways by friends and enemies.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Knives and nails could break bones too.

**Author's Note:**

> Stabbing List (not in order)
> 
> Viggo= pencil  
> twins= spoon or fork  
> Astrid= small hatchet   
> Dagur= knife  
> fishlegs= dart accidental game  
> Heather=nailgun  
> (if you have ideas for other characters please share them!)

Heather had called hiccup over to help her put up a shelf in her new apartment she was sharing with Astrid and Ruffnut. He was kind enough to stop by with some tools to help her out. Hiccup walked over to her apartment knocking on the door, which she opened rather excitedly. 

“Hello hiccup glad you could make it!”

She invited him in bringing him towards the unfinished shelf, Hiccup kneeled and took a look at the wood. “Okay we can use my nail gun to get the joints latched together strongly okay?” Hiccup got up to grab his tools and brought them into the room. He looked to heather and then the wall noticing markings and measurements. He nodded and traced his hand over one feeling the material of the wall. “Okay so you can use my hammer and nails to get the structure together. I’ll work on the wall for support sound good?” 

Heather eagerly nodded just wanting this project done with. Both she and hiccup got to work rather quickly, hiccup lining up a nail and leaving a small indent and then 2 more. “Alright heather. I need you to nail this plank in with the gun. This way there will be support for the shelves. He handed the nail gun to her and placed his hand on the wall carefully leading her hand to the spot “okay pull the trigger” 

With a loud pop the nail shot into the wall holding the wood in place. Hiccup kept his hand on it as they continued. Finally to the last nail and heather was eager to use the overpowered machine once more. She didn’t wait for hiccups okay and pulled the trigger on the nail gun. She thought her work was done until she heard a scream and her eyes ran to Hiccup’s hand covered in blood with a nail sticking out of it. She dropped the gun, the shock of impact causing another nail to shoot out into hiccups right leg. 

He screamed in pain falling to his knee his right hand still attached to the wall. Heather was freaking out “oh my gods Hiccup I’m so sorry!” She was a panicking mess trying to figure out what to do. 

Meanwhile hiccup was on the verge of tears his free arm holding his bloody leg, which was weak from the nail deep in its flesh. He was in so much pain! He looked at Heather and calmed, “I-i need the hammer p-please now heather!” She ran and grabbed it giving it to hiccup, he grabbed it and jammed the two teeth under the nail in his hand pulling until the small sharp object fell to the ground, Hiccup by that point was wheezing holding his hand close. 

Heather stayed near hiccup, she had grabbed a towel and ice, leaving hiccup to tend to his wounds while she called 911. The ambulance arrived quickly taking Hiccup to the hospital leaving a devastated and confused heather. Maybe she should have bought the premade shelf. For next time she thought, staring at the blood splat on her wall.


End file.
